Angry Jimin
by haurababys
Summary: Jimin marah, gawat! Yoongi harus gimana? Bad Summary. Boys Love. DLDR! RnR Please!


Hai-hai *tengok kiri kanan

Saya kembali bawa pair Yoonmin nih :D

Semoga suka yah readers^^

Warning (s): boys x boys (boys love), ide pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul, No Copy Paste or Plagiarsm!, semi NC *plak, Don't Like Don't Read!, RnR please^^

Enjoy^^

.

.

.

 **Angry Jimin**

Jimin marah. Hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Yoongi. Bukannya apa-apa, sebenarnya Jimin adalah orang yang tidak mudah marah, tapi sekali dia marah, butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula. Yoongi tentu saja paling menghindari hal ini. Sepengalamannya dulu, butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu hingga akhirnya Jimin mau baikan dengannya lagi. Makanya Yoongi paling menghindari hal-hal yang bisa membuat kekasih tampannya itu tidak suka apalagi sampai marah kepadanya.

Tapi pagi ini, tampaknya Yoongi sedang lengah. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak sengaja membuat Jimin marah. Jadi begini, tadi pagi Yoongi sedang membantu Seokjin untuk menyiapkan sarapan para member BTS. Mereka berdua memang biasa bangun lebih awal dari member lain. Saat sedang menaruh piring berisi lauk di meja makan, Yoongi melihat Jungkook yang sepertinya baru bangun berjalan kearahnya lalu sang maknae langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Morning maknae" sapa Yoongi sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi, masih mengantuk sepertinya. Namun tanpa disadari oleh Yoongi, Jimin melihat dirinya yang sedang mengusap rambut Jungkook, dan dalam pemikiran Jimin, Yoongi melakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jimin tentu saja cemburu melihat hal itu. Untuk diketahui, Jimin paling cemburu dan paling tidak suka melihat Yoongi dekat-dekat dengan Jungkook. Menurut Jimin, Jungkook sangat manja pada Yoongi, dan itu membuat Jimin merasa diabaikan ketika Jungkook bersama Yoongi.

"Hyung!" teriak Jimin yang cukup untuk membuat ketiga orang –Yoongi, Jungkook, Seokjin- menoleh ke arahnya. Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memiringkan kepala sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Wae Jimin-ah?" heran Yoongi. Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu berbalik masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan Yoongi sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu dengan kasar.

BLAM!

Suara yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan seisi dorm dan membuat member yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya masing-masing keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon heran.

"Sepertinya Jimin kesal. Aku akan menyusulnya ke kamar" jawab Yoongi yang baru sadar kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu lalu buru-buru menyusul Jimin masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Anak itu kenapa mudah sekali cemburu jika Yoongi dekat-dekat dengan Jungkook sih" ujar Seokjin saat yang lain sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Mwo? Aku? Kenapa cemburu padaku?" tanya Jungkook bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Jimin tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Yoongi hyung" jelasnya kemudian.

"Wae? Aku tadi bahkan tidak dekat-dekat dengan Yoongi hyung-, ah tadi itu Yoongi hyung mengusap kepalaku, hanya sebentar kok, masa begitu saja sudah marah?" Jungkook baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Memang begitu si Jimin, terlalu over protektif" celetuk Hoseok yang ditanggapi anggukan setuju oleh member lain. Selanjutnya mereka pun menghentikan obrolan lalu sibuk dengan sarapan di depannya masing-masing.

-o-

Sementara di dalam kamar MinYoon, terlihat Jimin sedang duduk di salah satu sisi tempat tidur mereka sambil bersedekap, membelakangi Yoongi yang berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidur menghadapnya. Yoongi menepuk bahu Jimin lembut, namun dengan segera Jimin menepisnya, membuat perasaan Yoongi berdenyut, sakit.

"Kau marah?".

Jimin diam, tidak menyahut. Wajahnya bertambah kesal sekarang.

"maafkan aku".

Lagi-lagi Jimin masih terdiam.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai orang lain, hanya kau Jiminnie. Kalau kau marah karena Jungkook, kau sudah tahu kan, aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kalau Jungkook sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Hyung bodoh mana yang mau mencintai dongsaengnya sendiri?" Yoongi coba menjelaskannya.

"Bukannya dulu kau juga menganggapku dongsaengmu" Jimin akhirnya bersuara. Ketus dan dingin. Yoongi tersenyum, tapi Jimin tidak mungkin mengetahuinya, dia masih membelakangi Yoongi sekarang.

"Kau berbeda Jimin-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku. Saat pertama kita bertemu, aku melihatmu sebagai seorang namja, bukan sebagai dongsaeng seperti aku melihat Jungkook maupun yang lain".

Jimin tertegun sejenak. Hampir saja dia luluh oleh perkataan Yoongi. Namun dia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Jarang-jarang kan, dia mendengar Yoongi begitu blak-blakan tentang perasaannya terhadap Jimin. Yang ada, Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah membalas pernyataan cintanya tiap kali Jimin mengatakan itu. Maka dari itu, Jimin berniat untuk mengerjai dahulu kekasih manisnya itu,kkkkkkkkkk~~

"Jimin-ah?" panggil Yoongi, membuat Jimin tersadar dari pikiran liciknya. Jimin menyerongkan badannya sedikit sehingga bisa melihat kekasihnya itu dari samping tubuhnya.

"Wae?" jawabnya singkat. Yoongi menghela nafas berat.

"Kau masih marah?".

"Menurutmu?". Ketus. Yoongi menyimpulkan kalau Jimin masih marah.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh marah dulu padaku, tapi tolong jangan membenciku, apalagi meminta mengakhiri hubungan kita, ne?" lalu Yoongi pun beranjak dari sana keluar meninggalkannya. Jimin tersenyum setelah Yoongi menutup pintu kamar mereka.

'manisnya kau hyung' pekiknya senang dalam hati.

-o-

Malam harinya, aksi 'diam-diaman' Jimin terhadap Yoongi masih belum berakhir. Sepanjang hari tadi Jimin berusaha untuk tidak berada di dekat Yoongi. Perasaan Yoongi kacau, untung saja dia masih bisa profesional. Teganya kau Park Jimin!

Setelah jawal mereka selesai, para member pun segera kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat. Jadwal mereka memang sangat padat hari ini. Semuanya segera masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing, termasuk Yoongi dan Jimin. Jimin yang masuk duluan ke kamar mereka, segera beranjak ke kamar mandi begitu Yoongi masuk.

'sepertinya dia masih menghindariku' batinnya sedih. Yoongi pun lalu membuka lemari milik mereka berdua dan mengambil baju ganti, tak lupa dia juga mengambilkan baju untuk dipakai Jimin. Yoongi menaruh baju milik Jimin di tepi tempat tidur. Setelah berganti baju, Yoongi beranjak menuju dapur karena dia merasa haus.

Jimin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada baju yang ada diatas tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum. Jimin tahu, Yoongi melakukannya. Bagaimanapun Jimin mengacuhkannya, Yoongi tetap perhatian padanya. Jimin merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Yoongi. Benar-benar manis kekasihnya itu.

Jimin segera mengenakan baju yang sudah disiapkan kekasihnya. Lalu dia memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas bahu. Jimin tidak berniat tidur, dia akan menunggu kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. Cukup sudah dia mengerjai kekasih manisnya itu, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin dekat-dekat lagi dengan Yoongi hyung nya.

Selang beberapa saat, Yoongi masuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Dilihatnya Jimin sudah berbaring memejamkan matanya serta mengenakan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

'bahkan dia tidur duluan' Yoongi membatin lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya dia harus membujuk kekasih tampannya itu agar tidak marah lagi. Dengan langkah gontai, Yoongi menuju ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya berendam sebentar perlu untuk memperbaiki perasaannya yang kacau gara-gara seseorang bernama Park Jimin yang notabene sangat tampan itu.

Selesai dengan acara berendamnya, Yoongi segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin yang sudah terlelap. Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin. Menggunakan siku untuk menyangga kepalanya sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat polos saat tertidur itu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali marah lama-lama padaku Jimin-ah?" bisiknya pelan. Yoongi pikir Jimin sudah terlelap hingga tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Kau tahu, seharian ini aku sangat tersiksa karena kau selalu menghindariku. Kau menyukainya eoh?" Yoongi melanjutkan.

"Aku harap besok saat terbangun kau sudah tidak marah lagi Jimin-ah. Saranghae. Jaljayo" Yoongi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengecup lembut dahi Jimin. Lalu dia mengelus surai hitam itu, dan segera memejamkan matanya setelah mengubah posisinya jadi membelakangi Jimin.

Yoongi tidak sadar jika Jimin sama sekali belum tertidur. Dia mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh kekasih manisnya itu. Jimin merasa bersalah, tapi disisi lain, dia begitu amat senang, karena Yoongi bilang dia mencintainya! Dia mengatakannya bahkan tanpa Jimin harus merengek-rengek meminta padanya seperti biasa. Ini sangat jarang terjadi, harusnya Jimin merekamnya tadi.

Jimin membuka sedikit matanya, mencoba mengintip yang Yoongi lakukan. Dia membuka penuh matanya saat melihat Yoongi tertidur membelakanginya. Biasanya Yoongi akan memeluknya erat saat mereka tertidur. Jimin tambah merasa bersalah.

Jimin lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi dari belakang, menyelipkan lengannya diantara lengan Yoongi lalu menggenggam tangannya lembut. Yoongi yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap, tentu saja terkejut. Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan tahu-tahu Jimin sudah menarik tubuhnya hingga dia sekarang berada diatas tubuh Jimin.

"Yak! Jim apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekiknya. Dia berusaha menurunkan tubuhnya, tetapi kedua lengan Jimin terlebih dahulu mengunci pergerakannya. Jimin tersenyum.

"hyung" jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi, membuatnya semakin melongo dan bingung dengan sikap Jimin yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

"gomawo" kali ini Jimin mengecup kedua pipinya bergantian.

"sudah mengatakannya. Nado saranghae Yoongi hyung" terakhir, Jimin mengecup lama bibir tipis merah milik yoongi yang sedikit terbuka itu, dan dengan iseng dia menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yoongi membuat sang pemilik melebarkan kedua matanya, lalu Jimin sedikit melumat bibir manis favoritnya itu sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tautan keduanya. Jimin menatap lekat Yoongi.

Wajah Yoongi sontak panas dan memerah sekarang. Kekasih tampannya itu memang tidak bisa ditebak kelakuannya. Yoongi memukul pelan dada Jimin.

"Dasar kau bocah!" makinya sebelum dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jimin, yang segera didekap erat oleh sang kekasih. Jimin mengelus sayang surai kecoklatan milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan mengatakannya duluan kan hyung,kkkkk" Jimin terkekeh.

"kau sengaja mengerjaiku kan?!" Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, hingga wajah keduanya berhadapan sekarang. Keduanya bisa merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing. Jimin tersenyum, lalu tanpa aba-aba, dia segera membalik posisi mereka, hingga sekarang Yoongi tepat berada di bawah kungkungannya.

"Jimin!" pekik Yoongi lagi, terkejut.

"Hehe, mian hyung" Jimin menyengir lebar. Dia menyibak lembut poni yang menutupi dahi kekasihnya, lalu mengecupnya hangat. Keduanya tersenyum sambil menatap lekat satu sama lain setelah Jimin mengakhiri kecupannya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Jimin meneruskan kecupannya, mulai dari mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yoongi yang terpejam, kedua belah pipinya yang begitu halus dan sedikit kemerahan, lalu hidungnya, dan terakhir mengecup serta melumat lembut bibir merah manis yang menjadi favorit Jimin. Yoongi juga membalas melumat bibir milik kekasihnya. Saling menghisap, mengecup, melumat, menggigit-gigit kecil hingga lidah Jimin diarahkan untuk memasuki mulut hangat milik kekasihnya dan bertemu dengan sang pemilik disana. Segera saja kedua benda kenyal dan hangat itu saling membelit satu sama lain, membuat kedua pemiliknya menggerakkan kepala mereka mencari posisi yang pas agar bisa bertaut lebih dalam dan intens.

Sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen, Jimin segera melepaskan tautan hangat mereka, lalu dia mengalihkan mulut dan lidahnya untuk mengecup serta menjilat lembut leher putih yang terkekspos dihadapannya. Jimin tidak meninggalkan jejak, hanya mengecup dan menjilatnya ringan. Dia masih sadar besok mereka masih ada jadwal. Tidak lucu kan jika besok Yoongi harus tampil dihadapan banyak orang dengan bercak-bercak keunguan di lehernya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakukan kekasihnya. Dia semakin mendongakkan kepalanya agar akses Jimin lebih mudah, dia juga mendekap erat kepala Jimin agar semakin dalam menjelajahi tubuhnya. Ciuman Jimin sekarang turun ke bahu Yoongi yang seputih susu itu. Kaus longgar yang dikenakan Yoongi memudahkan Jimin untuk mengecup dan menciumi bahu sehalus kapas itu tanpa harus membukanya.

"mmhhh...jimh..."

Desahan pertama Yoongi akhirnya lolos. Jimin menyeringai. Lalu dia menghentikan aksi mengecupi bahu Yoongi, dan serta merta menarik tubuh Yoongi lalu menarik keatas kaus yang dikenakan Yoongi hingga sang kekasih topless sekarang. Jimin sedikit terpana dengan pemandangan indah didepannya saat ini. Kulit pucat mulus seputih susu dengan aroma khas vanilla yang menguar, serta jangan lupakan dua tonjolan berwarna kemerahan itu, juga perut rata tanpa cacat yang seakan memanggil Jimin untuk segera menikmatinya. Tidak sabar, Jimin segera membuka kaus yang dipakainya lalu dia kembali merebahkan tubuh indah dihadapannya dan segera menindihnya.

Jimin menatap lekat manik dihadapannya, seolah meminta persetujuan. Dia menyingkirkan lembut rambut yang menutupi dahi Yoongi. Sekedar informasi, ini akan jadi yang pertama untuk mereka berdua. Jimin tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya pada sang kekasih. Yoongi yang mengerti maksud Jimin mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Just do it. I trust you", bisiknya lembut yang didengar oleh Jimin, dan dengan itupun Jimin kembali menautkan bibinya pada bibir manis milik kekasihnya, melumat, menggigit, menghisap dan mengecupnya liar, jauh lebih liar dari awal tadi.

Suara desahan yang terdengar memenuhi kamar mereka menjadi saksi akan penyatuan dua insan yang saling mencintai, hingga akhirnya mereka saling meneriakkan nama masing-masing saat keduanya saling mengantarkan kekasihnya mencapai puncak bersama-sama.

Jimin segera membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh kekasihnya setelah menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua. Dia mendekap kekasihnya erat, dan keduanya saling mengucapkan pernyataan cinta sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap menuju alam mimpi masing-masing.

Doakan saja semoga Yoongi tetap bisa berjalan normal besok.

END

.

.

.

Gak kuat mau bikin NC *plak xD

Oh ya, Rara mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review di ff kemarin2, jeongmal gomawoooooooooo^^

Dan ini ff juga masih tidak jauh jauh dari kata membosankan dan pasaran, tapi Rara berharap readers suka baca ini yaa *ngarep

Betewe nih, adakah BangDae Shipper? Mungkin yang nge ship mereka dikit yaa, dikit banget malah. Tapi sumfahhhh, saya gemes liat mereka berdua, aaaaaaaaaa *fangirling-an*

Kalo ada yang tahu ff BangDae, kasih tau Rara ya readers, susah soalnya nyari nya T.T

Udah gitu aja curcol saya, maaf nyampah xD

Review ne? ^^


End file.
